Narciso de Prata
by Rudy Seijurou
Summary: Naruto encontra-se num ônibus escolar a caminho de um internato renomado, onde foi chamado para estudar e morar. E ele não faz idéia de quem vai estudar lá além do conhecido por todos: Que haverá pessoas de todo o mundo. FICTION DE FICHAS: FICHAS ABERTAS


_**Disclaimer:**__ Os personagens seguintes pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto. Os que podem ser selecionados serão devidamente creditados. Esta fiction não tem nenhum fim lucrativo._

* * *

**Narciso de Prata**

.

**Prólogo.**

.

O ônibus que se seguia para o suntuoso internato era, no mínimo, interessante. Todas as crianças que vieram de diversos destinos aparentavam estar nervosas – até mesmo ele, que era sempre conhecido por sua hiperatividade. Por sorte, soube que alguns de seus amigos também receberam aquela carta de admissão. Por azar, alguns rivais também.

Uzumaki Naruto sentia como se não fosse ter mais paz, mas sabia que aquilo era, de certo ponto de vista, uma coisa boa.

Enquanto seus pés se enlaçavam um no outro, observava uma cabeleira ruiva num dos primeiros bancos do ônibus de viagem. A garota ria docemente com outra, de cabelos loiros.

Atrás dela, um garoto dormia com um pacote de batatas na mão e outro não parava de olhar as nuvens.

Eram alguns de seus amigos que também foram chamados para fazer parte do colégio: Haruno Sakura, uma garota de cabelos em tons de rosa e olhos verdes, Yamanaka Ino, uma menina loira, de olhos azuis e temperamento tão forte que era quase palpável, Akimichi Chouji, um garoto de bochechas rosadas e olhos pequenos que todos conheciam por "gordo" – apelido nada agradável, e Shikamaru, um rapaz com feições deveras nipônicas cuja característica principal era sua preguiça.

Havia outro ônibus proveniente do Japão. Haveria pessoas de várias partes do mundo, mas todas sabiam falar japonês, para alívio do Uzumaki, que mal se continha de curiosidade. O ônibus seguia para uma região isolada, um enorme internato conhecido por formar gênios. E Naruto não parava de se perguntar o porquê de ter sido escolhido a dedo para estudar lá.

"_Konoha Academy..._" Pensou, encarando a paisagem que corria além da janela. "_Estou nervoso._"

"_Não se preocupe._" A voz fria interveio seus pensamentos. Naruto levou seus olhos azuis ao rosto impassível de Sai, amigo antigo, que estava sentado ao seu lado. "_Se você continuar inútil, vão te colocar pra fora e você volta a viver normalmente._"

Naruto estreitou os olhos para o sorriso fino e cínico do moreno e, vendo que não haveria resultado algum em continuar aquela discussão sem sentido que mal havia começado, voltou a olhar a paisagem.

Logo conheceria sua nova moradia.

.

* * *

**BREVES FICHAS DOS PERSONAGENS**

* * *

**ALUNOS DO PRIMEIRO ANO**

* * *

**Uzumaki Naruto:  
Idade:** 15 anos  
**Como costumava ser nos colégios anteriores:** Animado, brincalhão, agitado, com espírito de justiça. Costumava fazer travessuras, mas parou um pouco com o passar do tempo. Apesar de ainda fazer brincadeiras Inconvenientes, é um garoto surpreendente e protetor. Não costuma ter facilidade com coisas teóricas, mas consegue se destacar em matérias práticas, como esportes. Demora a entender algo, mas consegue desenvolver o que foi compreendido com facilidade. Fez parte do grupo de Lutas e Futebol.

**Uchiha Sasuke  
Idade: **15 anos  
**Como costumava ser nos colégios anteriores:** Frio, orgulhoso e desgostoso. Não costumava sorrir muito e era sempre o melhor da turma. Tinha poucas amizades, mas se afastou de todos por problemas familiares, com os quais não conseguiu lidar. Agora mais do que nunca é uma pessoa distante, já que estudará na mesma região da universidade de seu irmão. Não gosta de aproximações e não hesita em ser grosso quando necessário. Teimoso, quando insiste em alguma coisa, geralmente recorre pelo método mais fácil, muito embora não seja o mais seguro. Fez parte do grupo de Xadrez, mas abandonou por motivos ainda desconhecidos.

**Nara Shikamaru  
Idade:** 15 anos  
**Como costumava ser nos colégios anteriores:** Preguiçoso até a alma, geralmente ficava na recuperação em quase todas as matérias possíveis – mas por um motivo desconhecido para todos, ele sempre passava. É um garoto extremamente inteligente quando quer. Detesta discussões inúteis e é um rapaz direto e responsável, ainda que demonstre indiferença para com tudo ao seu redor. Fez parte do grupo de Xadrez, mas abandonou o grupo por preguiça de competir.

**Akimichi Chouji  
Idade: **15 anos  
**Como costumava ser nos colégios anteriores:** Nenhum destaque em especial; tinha notas razoáveis e era extremamente fiel aos seus amigos. Não gosta de se sentir sozinho, pois se sente inseguro e incapaz. Muitos o julgavam por sua aparência, o que não o deu muitas chances de mostrar a verdadeira pessoa que é. Fez parte do grupo de culinária.

**Inuzuka Kiba  
Idade: **15 anos  
**Como costumava ser nos colégios anteriores:** Extremamente inconveniente, geralmente arquitetava com Naruto todas as suas brincadeiras. É estourado e impaciente, geralmente quer todos os resultados na hora. Bom em esportes e em matérias que exijam debates, como Geografia Humana, Sociologia e Ciências Políticas. Defensor de suas idéias, luta até o fim por elas. Tem interesse em especial por animais, principalmente cachorros. Fez parte do grupo de Biologia e Veterinária.

**Aburame Shino  
Idade: **15 anos  
**Como costumava ser nos colégios anteriores:** Misterioso, impassível e silencioso. Não tinha muitos contatos além de Kiba e Hinata. É um garoto sério e responsável, que adora falar verdades inconvenientes. É bastante inteligente, sem precisar de muito esforço como Sasuke, apesar de não ter a capacidade de Shikamaru. É bom observador e prefere ficar às sombras. Fez parte do grupo de Biologia, oferecendo uma grande melhora ao acervo e estudo de insetos.

**Amamiya Sai  
Idade:** 15 anos  
**Como costumava ser nos colégios anteriores:** Um sorriso falso acompanhado de palavras verdadeiras – os objetivos de Sai nunca são exatos. É insensível e incapaz de compreender por que as pessoas se afetam por tão poucas coisas. Preza o raciocínio lógico e é destaque na maioria das matérias, sendo mediano apenas em redação, pois nunca sabe como expressar sua opinião em palavras. Fez parte do grupo de artes, especificamente pintura e desenho.

**Hozuki Suigetsu  
Idade:** 15 anos  
**Como costumava ser nos colégios anteriores:** Baderneiro, violento e hiperativo, não era muito querido. Não tinha muitas habilidades acadêmicas e costumava ser inconveniente somente por diversão. Apesar de ser agitado e brigão, prefere muitas vezes ficar sozinho a formar gangues. Não gosta de muita gente e tornou-se amigo de Sasuke através de Karin, que montou um grupo de estudos somente para atrair Sasuke, mas falhou quando este exigiu mais duas pessoas. Fez parte do grupo de Natação.

**Haruno Sakura  
Idade: **15 anos  
**Como costumava ser nos colégios anteriores:** Era bastante egoísta e incompreensiva quando criança, mas melhorou ao crescer. Com a convivência com Naruto, seu amigo de longa data, tornou-se mais otimista e brincalhona. É amiga, trata a todos com devido respeito, ainda que tenha mania de fazer algumas rivalidades. É conhecida por sua inteligência e excentricidade dos cabelos róseos, se interessa por medicina e psicologia. Apesar dos cabelos curtos e algumas atitudes grosseiras, é vaidosa e feminina. Fazia parte do grupo de Jornalismo, antigamente pesquisando sobre os meninos interessantes com Ino, mas depois se dedicando às necessidades do colégio.

**Yamanaka Ino  
Idade:** 15 anos  
**Como costumava ser nos colégios anteriores:** Líder de grupos do tipo torcida e dança, tem talento nato para liderar: E com isso, mania de grandeza. Não aceita críticas facilmente e gosta de bater de frente com as idéias de pessoas consideradas poderosas, como outros líderes de classes ou grupos. É popular, vaidosa, feminina e amiga-rival de Haruno Sakura. Faz questão de ser a melhor; e mesmo que não o consiga, pelo menos tenta parecer. Interessa-se por medicina e sociologia, e estuda somente quando quer. Abandonou o grupo de Jornalismo para dedicar-se aos outros grupos.

**Hyuuga Hinata  
Idade: **15 anos  
**Como costumava ser nos colégios anteriores:** Tímida, frágil e deprimida. Hinata mal tinha amigos até se juntar em um grupo de estudos forçado pelos professores, com Shino e Kiba. Teve problemas de auto-estima, o que interferiu bastante em sua vida acadêmica. Melhorou ao observar Naruto, com toda a sua energia, e ajudá-lo esporadicamente com os estudos. Não gosta de se envolver com as pessoas por medo de decepcioná-las. É feminina, doce, educada e prendada. Teve problemas familiares com seu primo Neji, já resolvidos. Fazia parte do grupo de música, tocando piano.

**Akiho Karin  
Idade:** 15 anos  
**Como costumava ser nos colégios anteriores:** Bastante inteligente e exigente, mas um pouco excêntrica e descuidada com a aparência. Somente depois de alguns anos começou a se importar com a vaidade, fazendo-o um tanto excessivamente. Foca-se em matérias humanas e tem um grande apreço por dizer o que está pensando, mesmo que isso acabe por criar algumas inimizades. Participou do grupo de Xadrez e Jornalismo.

* * *

**ALUNOS DO SEGUNDO ANO**

* * *

**Hyuuga Neji  
Idade:** 16 anos  
**Como costumava ser nos colégios anteriores:** Orgulhoso, paciente e impassível – Sempre que prometia ser o melhor em alguma coisa, era. Além de esforçado, bastante inteligente. Costumava ser desdém na infância e tinha problemas com seu tio e, conseqüentemente, com sua prima Hinata. Odeia ser passado para trás e tem um espírito competitivo muito forte, apesar de tentar amenizá-lo. Fez parte do grupo de música, com Hinata, também tocando piano, mas poucos sabem disso. Manteve-se no grupo de lutas.

**Rock Lee  
Idade:** 16 anos  
**Como costumava ser nos colégios anteriores:** Um fracasso, poucas pessoas acreditavam nele. Foi com a ajuda de um antigo amigo de seu pai que, coincidentemente, é professor de seu novo colégio, que conseguiu dar valor a si mesmo e ao esforço. Tem princípios e senso de justiça fortes, e trabalha arduamente para ser um dos melhores: Conseguindo o título. Tem facilidade com esportes, sendo destaque em futebol e lutas. Tem um pequeno fraco por bebidas, apesar de esconder isto, mas nada que lhe cause problemas. Fez parte do grupo de lutas e foi lider do grupo de futebol.

**Sabaku no Gaara  
Idade: **15 anos (adiantado)  
**Como costumava ser nos colégios anteriores:** Cruel, egoísta e impaciente. Alguns diziam que já tinha matado alguém, outros diziam que havia matado a própria mãe. Era vítima freqüente de boatos por sua aparência frágil e olhos claríssimos numa expressão de constante ódio. Detestava aproximação, além de ser um dos alunos mais intimadores. Somente quando trocou dores com alguns amigos, ao longo do tempo, conseguiu aliviar-se da dor que lhe afligia. Atualmente é calmo e dedicado para com os amigos, além de prestar serviços constantes e mostrar-se útil. Não aparenta mais gostar de solidão e tem um ar mais sábio. Não fez parte de grupo nenhum.

**Sabaku no Kankurou  
Idade:** 16 anos  
**Como costumava ser nos colégios anteriores:** Protetor, calmo e estrategista. É considerado irmão mais velho de Gaara por ter sido criado junto a este e Temari no mesmo orfanato. Gosta de ler e preocupa-se demais com seu irmão, Gaara, por sua instabilidade. Não se dá bem com metidos a espertinhos. Usa constantemente um boné que esconde seu rosto e cabelos. Fez parte do grupo de teatro, como roteirista de peças.

**Koori Haku  
Idade: **16 anos  
**Como costumava ser nos colégios anteriores:** Doce, tranqüilo e inteligente, mas fazia questão de não ser destaque. Era constante vítima de olhares e cantadas por sua beleza andrógina. Tem um olhar caído, de constante tristeza; apesar disso não se deixa abalar ou afetar sua vida acadêmica. É compreensivo, bom amigo e consegue ser uma pessoa sincera sem afetar tanto as pessoas. Não costuma julgar ninguém a primeira vista. Fez parte do grupo de Natação.

**Izumi Juugo  
Idade:** 16 anos  
**Como costumava ser nos colégios anteiores:** Tinha lapsos de personalidade: Ora era violento e raivoso, ora era calmo e sensato. Procurou ajuda médica para conter os lapsos, estando moderadamente controlados no momento. É um rapaz sério, tímido e excessivamente preocupado com os estudos e a saúde. Participou do grupo de estudos que Karin montou. Não fez parte de grupo nenhum.

**Mitsashi Tenten  
Idade: **16 anos  
**Como costumava ser nos colégios anteriores:** Atenciosa, dedicada e confiante. Costuma pôr toda a sua fé nos seus amigos e em suas próprias habilidades. Gosta de artes excêntricas, como lutas com armas brancas; e preocupa-se bastante com seus amigos, não os deixando fazer coisas impossíveis: No caso de Rock Lee, treinar em excesso, ou de Neji, em deixar-se afetar por orgulho excessivo. Fez parte do grupo de dança.

**Sabaku no Temari  
Idade:** 16 anos  
**Como costumava ser nos colégios anteriores:** Feminista, age igual a todos os garotos, incluindo nas brincadeiras e atitudes. Gosta de provar quão independente pode ser. Preocupa-se, assim como Kankurou, com seu irmão mais novo. É orgulhosa e paciente, mas ataca muito de frente. É boa esportista e gosta de se mostrar superior por vaidade. Participou do grupo de luta e abandonou o grupo de futebol para ter mais tempo para estudar.

* * *

**PROFESSORES**

* * *

**Hatake Kakashi  
Idade:** 31 anos  
**Matéria:** Física Elétrica, Física Ondulatória e Física Acústica, divididas pelo decorrer do ano.  
**Método de ensino:** É atencioso, mas não excessivamente. Tem paciência para explicar mais de uma vez o conteúdo e se disponibiliza a dar reforços para a turma. Confia muito no potencial de cada aluno e não se permite deixar ninguém na mão. É amigável e tranqüilo, mas suas provas são conhecidas por serem as mais difíceis – assim como ele se dispõe a ser um bom professor, coloca-se no direito de cobrar igualmente.

**Tenzou Yamato  
Idade:** 26 anos  
**Matéria:** Física Mecânica e Física Óptica, divididas pelo decorrer do ano.  
**Método de ensino: **Discípulo de Kakashi, que ensina a um bom tempo no colégio, Yamato é um homem sério que explica o assunto com clareza e exatidão. Assim como Asuma, gosta de montar esquemas e resolver os problemas físicos em grupo. Gosta de usar exemplos vivos para as suas questões e é bastante responsável com suas provas e trabalhos, sem deixar de fora conteúdo algum.

**Maito Gai  
Idade: **31 anos  
**Matéria:** Educação Física e Esportes Gerais  
**Método de ensino:** Como não costuma aplicar provas, cobra de cada aula um exercício geralmente exagerado. Sua aula, uma vez por semana, geralmente é lembrada por ser excessivamente cansativa. Gosta demais de esportes e não permite que ninguém faça pequenos descansos desnecessários, nem as meninas, mas é facilmente enrolado por atestados médicos falsificados.

**Hagane Kotetsu**  
**Idade:** 27 anos**  
Matéria:** Geografia Humana  
**Método de ensino:** Cria debates no meio da sala de aula, finalizando-os após coletar todas as informações dos alunos. Estimula-os a pensar com as próprias cabeças, sem seguir revistas de estatísticas ou derivados. Muitas vezes sua aula parece uma bagunça só, mas sempre geram resultados concretos.

**Sarutobi Asuma  
Idade:** 33 anos  
**Matéria:** Geografia Física  
**Método de ensino:** Fala com calma e clareza, costuma fazer esquemas e é bastante paciente com os alunos, mas restringe todas as dúvidas no seu tempo de aula. Costuma fazer excursões para os alunos que têm dificuldades com teorias. Geralmente está de bom humor e alguns sentem um leve cheiro de cigarro quando ele entra em sala.

**Yuuhi Kurenai  
Idade:** 26 anos  
**Matéria:** Língua Estrangeira  
**Método de ensino:** Na sala, só fala inglês. É rigorosa com os exercícios passados em sala e participação. Não dá trégua para nenhum aluno, sendo absolutamente inflexível. Não permite gracinhas na sala de aula e não teme expulsar alunos inconvenientes.

**Morino Ibiki  
Idade:** 35 anos  
**Matéria:** História Mundial e Ciências Políticas  
**Método de ensino:** Costuma se focar mais nos problemas sociais de sua matéria, principalmente em guerras. Leva vídeos e faz aulas extras com filmes. Tem interesse peculiar pela segunda guerra mundial. Está constantemente pedindo relatórios dos vídeos passados. Por seu porte grosso e firme, intimida os alunos de início, mas com o passar do tempo ele se mostra mais flexível.

**Umino Iruka  
Idade:** 30 anos  
**Matéria:** História Japonesa e Filosofia  
**Método de ensino:** É parecido com Kakashi nesses termos, mas com um coração ainda maior. Iruka costuma ser gentil com cada aluno que necessite dele, conhecendo assim cada um que passou por sua sala de aula com precisão. E, assim como Kakashi, é bastante rígido quando cobra seu conteúdo. Costuma fazer algumas excursões pelo Japão para explicar melhor a matéria.

**Mitarashi Anko  
Idade:** 24 anos**  
Matéria:** Química Orgânica  
**Método de ensino:** É animada, mas um pouco desastrada. Por ser iniciante, comete algumas gafes como perder provas e trabalhos, desferindo notas altas para os alunos. Na aula, conta pontos por participação. Usa modelos de madeira para representar seus exemplos orgânicos.

**Shiranui Genma  
Idade:** 25 anos**  
Matéria:** Físico-Química  
**Método de ensino: **É observador com seus alunos. Não é do tipo de interagir: Foca-se no seu trabalho e apenas este, dando espaço para os alunos tentarem suas próprias experiências, dando-lhes o direito de errar ou tentar inovar. Não aplica provas: Os trabalhos que passa em sala de aula valem uma pontuação definida, para que esta se some ao fim do semestre e dê o resultado final de suas notas.

**Yakushi Kabuto  
Idade:** 25 anos  
**Matéria:** Matemática I  
**Método de ensino:** É responsável, calmo e tranqüilo. Sempre educado, inspira confiança para todos os alunos que costumam gostar dele. É eficiente em sua área, conseguindo seu diploma de mestrado recentemente. Estrategista, sempre elabora um bom plano para aqueles que são incapazes de aprender sua matéria melhorarem, nem que seja um pouco, suas condições.

**Yuuta Shizune  
Idade: **25 anos  
**Matéria:** Matemática II  
**Método de ensino:** É prática, analista, dedicada e ensina com bastante cuidado, pois sabe a importância que a matéria tem por ser uma das que a maioria das pessoas tem mais dificuldade. É dinâmica, sempre levando exemplos para a sala: Como situações onde o cálculo seja necessário. Apóia a dinâmica em grupo e é vista como estranha por seu excesso de preocupação e gestos exagerados.

**Edo Orochimaru  
Idade:** 52 anos  
**Matéria:** Biologia I  
**Método de ensino:** Sempre que pode trabalha com aulas práticas, com animais abertos ou até mesmo levando os alunos a hospitais, para que possam ver a anatomia humana como ela é. Isso causa muitas vezes horror e ódio para com ele, que não se importa. Acredita que somente assim pode se ensinar às crianças o verdadeiro valor da Biologia, ou será como ensinar religião: Inúmeros dogmas e classificações que ninguém sabe se existe ou não.

**Senju Tsunade  
Idade:** 52 anos  
**Matéria:** Biologia II  
**Método de ensino:** Grita, manda e aponta. Não tem paciência com alunos infantis e impõe moral excessiva. Alguns alunos costumam brincar em sua sala, mas todos são impiedosamente cortados por isto; geralmente eles ganham de brinde um castigo, como um exercício extra. Suas provas não costumam ser difíceis, mas mais pela facilidade que ela tem de impor a matéria na cabeça avoada de seus alunos do que por falta de cobrança.

**Takumi Jiraya  
Idade:** 52 anos  
**Matéria:** Literatura e Redação  
**Método de ensino:** É direto, prático e vive fazendo humor na sala de aula. É querido pelos seus alunos por sua dinâmica e facilidade de interação: Mesmo sendo mais velho, dá liberdade para que os alunos o procurem sem temer. É sorridente e não deixa nenhuma dúvida passar. Poucas pessoas têm dificuldades com ele. Costuma fazer propaganda de seus livros no 3º ano e na _Konodai_ (Konoha Daigaku, Universidade de Konoha).

**Hisaya Ebisu  
Idade:** 30 anos**  
Matéria:** Gramática  
**Método de ensino: **Costuma revisar o básico sempre que pode, para desenvolver o avançado com precisão. Não é muito querido por seus alunos, mas é um dos melhores professores de gramática que já passaram pelo colégio. Metodista e rígido; assim como Kurenai, é inflexível com seus alunos. Não costuma dar valor para alunos que não demonstram interesse em estudar.

* * *

**ALUNOS UNIVERSITÁRIOS**

* * *

**Uchiha Itachi (RESERVADO, mas podem tentar também.)  
Idade:** 20 anos  
**Curso e Período:** Administração, 7º período. (adiantado)  
**Personalidade:** Frio, distante, silencioso e cauteloso. Não costuma dizer absolutamente nada que não seja importante. É misterioso e mostra-se sempre ocupado com alguma situação. Não permite aproximação ou intimidade e não conversa sem formalidades.

**Hoshigaki Kisame  
Idade:** 22 anos  
**Curso e Período:** Engenharia de Pesca, 9º período  
**Personalidade:** Irônico até onde a situação lhe permitir. Seguidor das próprias opiniões, é um homem que sabe o que quer e o que faz. Conhece muitas pessoas, tem muitos contatos úteis e é bastante trabalhador. Um dos poucos amigos de Uchiha Itachi.

**Iwa Deidara  
Idade:** 18 anos  
**Curso e Período:** Belas Artes, especialização em esculturas, 3º período. (adiantado)  
**Personalidade: **Explosivo, sentimental e impulsivo. Seu meio de fuga é a criação de suas esculturas, que faz como se pudesse destruí-las depois. Tem uma visão artística bastante ampla e é conhecido por suas artes desde que as mostrou pela primeira vez na faculdade. A raiva e o ódio são suas inspirações.

**Akasuna no Sasori  
Idade:** 19 anos  
**Curso e Período:** Engenharia Mecânica, 5º período. (adiantado)  
**Personalidade:** É impaciente, apesar de calmo. Gosta de construir pequenos projéteis para passar o tempo. Odeia o tédio. É exigente com horários e outras pequenas coisas minuciosas. Bom observador, solitário por natureza e não é do tipo de sorrir. Tem grandes projetos para seu futuro.

**Rouheki Hidan  
Idade: **20 anos**  
Curso e Período: **Teologia, 5º período.**  
Personalidade:** Impulsivo, descuidado, orgulhoso e extremamente autoconfiante, Hidan não mede esforços para conseguir o que quer. Joga-se de cabeça em seus objetivos, o que não é muito sensato. Não é muito estudioso, mas é extremamente curioso e não se importa de ter que viajar para onde for, atrás de imagens significativas ou até mesmo divindades diversificadas. É bastante religioso.

**Zukoku Kakuzu  
Idade:** 32 anos  
**Curso e Período: **Arqueologia, 9º período.  
**Personalidade:** É extremamente sedento por dinheiro, não por trauma ou infância infeliz, mas por hobbie. Acredita fielmente que ele é capaz de trazer a felicidade de qualquer homem e implica com Hidan por este acreditar mais em Deus no que no Dinheiro. É calado e confia na sua experiência de viagens que fez com o decorrer da vida. Bastante dedicado à arqueologia, sonha em achar alguma escultura importante, patenteá-la como sua descoberta e ganhar dinheiro pro resto da vida. É sua segunda faculdade, a primeira que fez foi História, seguido de mestrado, também na _Konodai_.

**Amegakure Pein  
Idade:** 21 anos  
**Curso e Período:** Direito, 9º período. (adiantado)  
**Personalidade:** Forte, firme e decidido, Pein tem um senso de justiça um tanto deturpado. Apóia a pena de morte e não mede esforços quando tem certeza de que o acusado é culpado enquanto é promotor. Quando advogado, e sabe que seu cliente é culpado, deixa de lado o dinheiro e se recusa a advogar. É apoiado por sua irmã, Konan, até certo ponto.

**Amegakure Konan  
Idade:** 20 anos  
**Curso e Período:** Direito, 7º período. (adiantada)  
**Personalidade:** Mostra-se firme e impassível, mas esconde seu lado frágil e preocupado. Não tem muita força de vontade e está indecisa sobre o que quer de verdade. É influenciada pelo irmão, Pein, mas recusa-se a acreditar em suas idéias de pena de morte e de que ele é o proprietário da verdade absoluta. Não se encontrou verdadeiramente no curso que faz, mas trabalha para não perder a vontade de concluí-lo.

* * *

**GEOGRAFIA ESPACIAL**

* * *

**A cidade de Konoha, que é o destino do ônibus, tem:**  
- Um colégio, Konoha Academy.  
- Uma universidade, _Konodai: Konoha Daigaku_.  
- Dois grandes centros de comércio.  
- Três praças com sorveterias, cafeterias, confeitarias e derivados.  
- Três áreas para exposição de artes, invenções e estudos revolucionários dos alunos.  
- Três templos/igrejas.  
- Quatro bibliotecas.  
- Seis LanHouses.  
- Um museu.  
- Um cinema.  
- Um teatro.  
- Uma prefeitura.

.

**A cidade vizinha à Konoha tem:  
**- Três cinemas.  
- Dois shoppings.  
- Três grandes centros comerciais.  
- Dois teatros.  
- Quatro danceterias, uma delas sendo gay.  
- Oito bares.  
- Quatro bordéis.  
- Duas casas de Shows.  
- Um zoológico.  
- Um aquarismo.  
- Uma estação de TV.  
- Quatro estações de rádio.

.

**Konoha Academy tem:  
**- Dois Laboratórios de Informática.  
- Dois Laboratórios de Ciências.  
- Laboratórios de Criação/Ateliês de Criação.  
- Refeitório.  
- Farmácia.  
- Enfermaria.  
- Salas vagas para a reunião ou criação de grupos acadêmicos.  
- Dormitórios, femininos e masculinos: Cada quarto terá três beliches.  
- Banheiros, obviamente.  
- Duas quadras de Esportes, sendo uma aberta e outra não; ambas com arquibancadas.  
- Recepção, Sala de cada professor, Sala do diretor, Sala geral dos professores, Sala pros funcionários, dormitório dos funcionários.

.

**Konoha Daigaku tem:**

**Área 01: Humanas:  
**- Vinte e Duas Salas de Música.  
- Seis Ateliês de Criação: Dois de Pintura, Dois de Escultura, Um de Desenho e um de Estilismo.  
- Dois teatros.  
- Dois cinemas para Curtas feitos pelos alunos.  
- Dois tribunais fictícios.  
- Dois laboratórios de Design.  
- Um laboratório de Informática Arquitetônica.  
- Salas de aula.

.

**Área 02: Exatas:  
**- Doze Laboratórios de Engenharias.  
- Quatro Laboratórios de Ciências da Computação.  
- Quatro Laboratórios de Informática.  
- Dois Laboratórios de Engenharia Mecânica.  
- Dois laboratórios de Química.  
- Salas de aula.

.

**Área 03: Saúde:**  
- Dez Laboratórios de Medicinas Gerais (Medicina, Enfermagem, Psicologia e Nutrição e Fisioterapia).  
- Cinco Laboratórios especializados em Biofísica, Microbiologia e Imunologia.  
- Dois laboratórios de Odontologia.  
- Dois laboratórios de Farmacologia.  
- Um laboratório de Educação Física.  
- Duas Quadras de Esportes.  
- Um gado para experimentos.  
- Salas de aula.

.

**Extras:  
- **Recepção.  
- Salas dos Professores.  
- Sala do Diretor.  
- Sala dos funcionários.  
- Duas Cantinas.  
- Oito Banheiros.

* * *

...Finalmente! Agora que todos os personagens e lugares foram apresentados, escolham à vontade seus pares! Acrescento que, naturalmente, não vão ser todos os personagens a se selecionar: Digo, muitos vão sobrar, mas os que sobrarem eu posso fazer pares uns com os outros! Exemplifiquemos que Kurenai e Asuma sobrem. Então, vocês já sabem o que acontece...

Agora, alguns avisos:

**Aceito** pares Hetero, Yaoi e Yuri **também**! **Tudo** é permitido, contanto **que se faça bem-feito**!

Os personagens não muito populares servirão apenas como pano de fundo. No próximo capítulo direi a vocês a quem darei ênfase.

**Os universitários trabalham** a partir do terceiro período: Em ateliês ou empresas, dependendo do desempenho do aluno.

Os universitários **não moram na universidade**. Somente os alunos da **Konoha Academy** permanecem o ano na escola.

Eu não adicionei Tobi porque ele tem ligações demais com os Uchihas e foi pro lado dumau, distorcendo totalmente a personalidade legal dele lá. E não adicionei Zetsu porque Zetsu é uma planta, e provavelmente ninguém vai querer o coitado.

Eu adicionei Kisame porque o acho legal. :( E nesta fiction ele **NÃO É** meio tubarão, por motivos óbvios, mas ainda tem aquele cabelo meio à lá Joe Higashi. Assim como o Kakuzu tem 32 anos e não é todo costurado, cheio de músculos negros e dançantes por dentro de seu corpo que mais parecem cabos de elevador. E Hidan não é imortal. E etecétera.

**Sarutobi Sandaime** é o **Dono** de AMBAS as academias, sendo Diretor da _Academy_, e dando **o cargo de direção** da _Daigaku _para o **Jiraya**.

Pode ocorrer **triângulo amoroso**. Por exemplo, meu personagem está reservado para Itachi, mas se o seu for mais envolvente que o meu, pode acontecer de eu inserir os três para se envolver, e talvez Itachi até escolher O SEU. Assim como pode acontecer se eu achar duas fichas que intercalam com um par só. E também pode acontecer **amor platônico**, como pode ser o caso de você escolher APENAS Itachi, e seu personagem não ter a personalidade ideal (Hey, hey, eu tenho imaginação limitada, seus personagens podem muito bem ser melhores que os meus!). Ou apenas Hyuuga Neji, e ele estiver direcionado para OUTRA ficha. Então seu personagem terá amigos, mas sofrerá de amor platônico. Se ele for escolhido (seu personagem), sofrer de amor platônico e você quiser mudar, é só mandar review!

Todas as fichas que aceitarei são, invariavelmente, de **Alunos**. Não haverá professores, sinto muito. :( Mas vocês têm a opção de liderar algum grupo, ou até mesmo dividir liderança, ou montar grupos de estudo.

Esta fiction será SEXUALMENTE MONOGÂMICA. (XD) Eu NÃO VOU construir orgias... Mas pode ocorrer traição.

**NÃO** TERÁ MPREG**.** Pelo bem da minha consciência.

.

* * *

**FICHAS A SE CONSTRUIR!**

**.  
Nome:**_(Ordem: Sobrenome e Nome. Ex: Uzumaki Naruto)_**  
Nacionalidade: **_(Como eu tinha especificado no prólogo, vão ser crianças de várias partes do mundo. Se não for do Japão, expliquem como elas aprenderam japonês, caso seja a primeira vez que estejam no Japão.)_**  
Aniversário e Signo:** _(Pelo amor de Deus, não me venham com "07 de Abril, Sagitário", porque 07 de abril __NÃO É SAGITÁRIO, É ÁRIES.)_**  
Aparência:**_(Caprichem! E nada de "fulano era alto, loiro, dos olhos azuis, lindo!", porque isso não descreve nada, afinal eu conheço gente que é alta, loira, do olho azul e é horrível. Detaalhem. Ah, e eu vou contar aqui mais a personalidade do que aparência. Claro que Shikamaru não namoraria um Troll, mas ele não é do tipo que se foca só na beleza. Ninguém é. Se fosse, Ino já estaria com o terceiro filho do Sasuke e a Hinata com o sexto do Naruto.)_**  
Altura: **_(Ok que teremos homens e mulheres altas, mas não precisam fazer todos com altura de modelo, certo? Para vocês se guiarem: Naruto tem 1m66, Sasuke 1m71 e Itachi tem 1m75. Sakura tem 1m66, Hinata tem 1m65 e Konan tem 1m62. – E são as características fiéis às fichas do mangá.)_**  
Personalidade:** _(Caprichem novamente. Não adianta descrever que seu personagem é perfeito e faz tudo certo, se não eu vou fazer questão de pô-lo numa situação horrenda para que ele se descabele. Seu personagem também precisa de defeitos_ para ter graça!_ E não vale aqueles defeitos-gracinha, tipo_ "fulano é um pouco desastrado, mas é charme",_ que na fiction esse charme se transforma em derrubar a escola inteira ou perder os trabalhos que vai entregar – logo, seu personagem se fode e não se torna nada charmosinho.)_  
**Família: **_(Pais, irmãos. Tios, caso eles morem (moravam, caso seu chara se mude pra Konoha.) com seu personagem. Avós. Ou ninguém, caso seja órfão. Ou somente os pais, caso o resto não interesse. Por aí vai.)_  
**História:**_(Infância e adolescência. Evitem, por favor, "fulana perdeu os pais, o namorado, o cachorro, o papagaio e ainda assim é uma pessoa pura.")_  
**Histórico escolar:** _(Fraco, Médio, Bom, Excelente – mas lembre-se, se o seu for excelente, significa que seu personagem estuda muito e não tem tempo pra fazer outras coisas. Se ele for um gênio, você está preenchendo ficha está errada, vá para a de **universitários**.)_  
**Orientação Sexual:** _(Hetero, Homo ou Bi? Se for Homo/Bi, é enrustido, sério ou aparvalhado?)_  
**Religião: **_(Pode ser cristão, pode ser Jashin, pode ser Ateu, pode até ser belzebu, qualquer coisa vale.)_**  
Gosta de:  
Odeia:  
Estilo Pessoal (de se vestir): **_(Insira cores e peças-chave.)_**  
Gosta de Música? Se sim, que gênero?** _(Clássica? Heavy Metal? Country? Jazz? Trashcore? Pop? Definam estilos, evitem usar nomes de bandas, estamos num mundo fictício. Caso não saibam os nomes, googleie meu povo!)_**  
Amigos: **_(Pode ser misantropo, aquele que não se relaciona com ninguém, pode ter amizade com OC ou personagens do mangá. Mas, por favor, faça com que a personagem seja coerente para uma amizade. Por exemplo, Uchiha Sasuke jamais iria querer uma menina que o elogiasse o tempo inteiro como amiga, ou que fizesse cu doce, sabe? Ele mal iria ligar. Então caprichem na hora de costurar as amizades para que elas tenham ALGUM SENTIDO. Então, é só escrever "fulano, fulano e OC", que eu decido o OC pelas fichas enviadas. Façam o mesmo com amizades para com universitários, façam com que tenha algum sentido nas personalidades. Não foi à toa que escrevi aquilo tudo! E outra, pode ser **até cinco amigos**. Assim como eu disse que você pode não ter nenhum.)_  
**Sonhos:  
Saúde física:**_(Algum problema físico? Problemas cardíacos? Água no joelho? Câncer? Tudo aqui.)_**  
Traumas:**_(Moderem nos traumas, não quero ter que enviar alunos pra manicômios.)_**  
Fobias: **_(Moderem nas fobias também.)_**  
Característica marcante: **_(Um colar, um anel, uma posição, um jeito de andar, pôr as mãos no bolso, sempre com um pirulito na boca, procurar histórias de Serial Killers... Esses detalhes.)_  
**Para onde costuma sair de noite:** _(Ou não costuma sair... As opções estão ali na Geografia.)_  
**Par:** _(Até **cinco**, ordem de preferência! Pode ser aluno do ensino médio, universitário ou professor.)_  
**Aceita Hentai, Lemon ou Orange?** _(Hentai: Sexo hetero / Lemon: Sexo homo entre homens. / Orange: Sexo homo entre mulheres. Não precisa aceitar os três, é só o do seu personagem – se ele for hetero, "Sim, aceito hentai.", e por aí vai. Se não... Só coloquem "__Não." XD)_

.

* * *

**ANEXO PARA ALUNOS DO ENSINO MÉDIO**

**Idade: **_(14 a 18, caso haja repetentes ou adiantados – se for, especifique aqui mesmo.)_  
**Aluno do primeiro ou segundo ano? **_(SOMENTE primeiro e segundo. Nada de terceiro.)_**  
Matéria favorita?** _(Matéria, independente de professor. Mas seu personagem pode passar a gostar da tal matéria por causa do tal professor, mas se for o caso, especifique.)_**  
Matéria odiada?** _(Não se odeia matéria por causa do professor, então... Boa sorte.)_**  
Participa de algum grupo? **_(Artes Plásticas, Artes Marciais, Basquete, Biologia, Culinária, Dança, Decoradores de Eventos, Filosofia, Futebol, Investigação, Jornalismo, Literatura/Poesia, Música, Natação, Política, Programação, Química, Teatro, Tênis, Torcida, Vôlei, Xadrez, Outro. O "Outro" deve ser especificado, caso seja uma boa idéia, será inserido.)_

* * *

**ANEXO PARA ALUNOS UNIVERSITÁRIOS **

**Idade: **_(17 a 50, caso haja adiantados ou personagens que estão fazendo a segunda faculdade. Ou até mesmo a primeira faculdade, mas iniciou tarde porque tinha que trabalhar e blábláblá.)_  
**Qual o curso e que período? **_(Como foi especificado nas fichas dos alunos universitários... Curso e Período.)_**  
Cadeira favorita?** _(Procurem sobre o curso que seus alunos facultativos cursam, por favor. Uma boa dica é ver os cursos da universidade de seu estado geralmente tem site.)_**  
Cadeira odiada?** _(Idem acima.)_  
**Vício?**_ (Álcool, cigarro, café, sexo, chocolate, chiclete, maconha, LSD, cocaína, heroína, e outros.)_

* * *

Ufa! Ficou enorme... Espero que sejam bonzinhos e participem – eu sei que dá preguiça só de olhar, mas tentem. E eu serei boazinha com os que participarem também, prometo.

Quanto a minha escrita, é mais ou menos no estilo do prólogo. Não uso emoticons, procuro respeitar as regras da língua portuguesa (embora falhe algumas vezes), não gosto de OoC, nem de yaoi/yuri muito absurdo, sou fã de casais de todos os tipos... Tenho um lado bastante tradicional até, mas juro que consigo ser flexível.

Pra quem leu até aqui, muito obrigada pela atenção e... Até breve? Eu espero que sim... Se houver muitos erros de concordância, frases entrecortadas por palavras sem sentido e vírgulas perdidas, por favor ignorem, eu fiz a fiction às pressas e sem nenhuma beta. E perdoem-me caso fui inconveniente ao adicionar tantos detalhes, mas é que realmente gostaria de me aprofundar no universo, deixando passagens para várias situações, para que a imaginação dos participantes pudesse de fato se estimular, e não se tornar somente mais uma fiction de fichas colegiais. )

Então, divirtam-se e participem! E que venham as fichas!


End file.
